lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ireland Program
WHERE WILL I BE STUDYING IN IRELAND? ' You will be taking courses at the Dun Laoghaire Institute of Art, Design, and Technology (IADT). IADT is unique in Ireland. It is one of the 14 Institutes of Technology but is the only Institute of Art, Design & Technology. It is also the leader in programmes for visual and media arts, digital media and technology, and the business and cultural sectors. IADT is a young institution that was formally established in 1997, but such youth gives it a vibrancy that is evident around the campus and in the classroom. '''WHAT DOES THE FACULTY DIRECTOR DO? ' The faculty director is the on-site academic advisor and registrar. S/he assists students with course changes and makes sure all students are properly registered and taking a normal load. S/he approves all course drops and adds, all withdrawals, all exceptions. S/he accompanies the group on all excursions, field trips, cultural events and group activities that are part of the program syllabus. Because some of the academic program is administered by the national university or by an autonomous institute, the faculty director has no direct control over teaching style, academic requirements or grades, other than in the courses s/he teaches, but s/he can serve as a liaison, using informal channels to pass along student concerns and suggestions. These are more likely to yield results if handled by the faculty director than if proposed directly by students to their professors. The faculty director will have set weekly office hours available for individual student meetings. ' ' '''WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR PROBATION AND DISMISSAL FROM THE PROGRAM? The faculty director has responsibility for maintaining good order and an atmosphere within which the students can feel secure and make progress toward the program’s objectives. On those rare occasions when a student’s behavior disrupts good order, endangers the reputation and good standing of the program or seriously affects group safety or morale, the faculty director must intervene. Intervention usually occurs in two stages. First, students are counseled about their disruptive behavior and warned. If this behavior persists, they may be placed on probationary status or dismissed from the program. In serious cases where further participation by a student would be to the detriment of the program and its participants either by impacting on the health and safety of the individual or other participants in the program, the director may dismiss a student without previous warning. The students are always given the opportunity to present their own cases to the faculty director, but the faculty director has the authority to make the final decision. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR HOUSING ARRANGEMENTS IN IRELAND? The faculty director, acting for Loras College, serves as a liaison between Loras and the housing provider. S/he cannot and does not try to change rules or policies, no matter how arbitrary these may appear to students. Moreover, the faculty director must consider the needs of future generations of students and not jeopardize good relationships between Loras College and the various housing providers. ' ' WHO DO I GO TO FOR STUDENT SUPPORT? ''' When students encounter unexpected difficulties, such as sickness, accidents, conflicts with authorities or unpleasant news from home, the faculty director tries to help. The faculty director serves as the first point of contact when an emergency arises during the semester. The approach is to work with the student as a responsible adult. Consequently, the faculty director will try to help students resolve their own difficulties and solve their own problems. However, when in the judgment of the faculty director, the student’s family, academic advisor, or Loras College should be notified, s/he will do so. Normally, this will occur any time the student is involved in an accident, is hospitalized or when the student seems to be in danger of losing academic credit or of being dismissed from the program. '''WHAT DOES THE ON-SITE COORDINATOR DO? The on-site coordinator works in conjunction with the Loras faculty director on the following aspects of the program: orientation to IADT and Dublin and planning excursions. S/he contracts for touring services as needed, assists students and the faculty director with settling in during the first days after arrival, and provides the Loras faculty director and students with an in-depth experiential and comprehensive orientation to the city of Dublin upon arrival, including an introduction to public transportation, cultural activities, entertainment, information centers, government and public facilities, university and libraries, local mores and customs (especially in regard to sexual harassment, use of controlled substances, eating disorders, relationship with law enforcement, and involvement in political activities), housing norms and medical facilities. The on-site coordinator also provides in-country administrative support in management and tracking of program funds; arranging program excursions, tours and group activities; assists in registering the students at the U.S. embassy or consulate and with appropriate host officials such as police or immigration. In the case that the faculty director is unable to report an emergency to the CEL at Loras College the on-site coordinator will do so. The on-site coordinator is ready to help students in their efforts to understand and adapt to the local culture. S/he interprets attitudes, customs, values and assumptions and explains how students can get the most out of their environment. WHO LEADS EXCURSIONS AND CULTURAL EVENTS IN IRELAND? The on-site coordinator has direct responsibility for planning the formal excursions and cultural events which enrich the program. The particular procedures and restrictions will be outlined for students upon arrival and throughout the semester. The on-site coordinator is responsible for making flexible shifts and changes in order to provide the best possible program within budget limits. Student participation in all excursions is required. No refunds are made to students who do not take part. Most activities are planned on a group basis and require advance deposits for transportation, tickets, guides and housing. The on-site coordinator will establish procedures by which students make advance commitments and thus facilitate the planning.